Let the breeze blow
by chopper-chan
Summary: 2 months after Sora and Riku return home.Sora realizes he has no more feelings for Kairi...so who does he love? BLnot dirty.


Chapter 1

The sun hung low in the pink sky,fixed upon Destiny Islands.It had been 2 months since Sora and Riku had come home.The king had taken Donald and Goofy back home with him,as the doors to the worlds were sealed once more.

Sora sat on the warm sand,the sea breeze brushing against his face as he looked out across the sea.It rippled along with the small waves and fishes bobbing up and down.  
He wished that a door would open,and let him pass into other worlds again,so he could see his friends,and have fun.Not that live back home was boring to him,he just wished he could go on an adventure again.He heard someone shuffling behind him,so he turned around and met Kairi's face.  
"Oh,Kairi,it's you."he said,turning around again and digging his hands into the sand.Kairi perched herself next to him prompty,saying,

"Yes,its me.What's wrong?"She asked softly.Sora looked at her.She cared a lot for him,and he could tell.He sighed,and shook it off,taking his hands out from the sand and putting them by his side.

"It's nothing Kairi.Really.I-I guess I just kind of want to go on an adventure again"  
His head hung low,"But it's ok.Ive had my fair share."

"Sora..."Kairi's hand twitched open,as if she were going to reach out,but she resisted.  
He watched as she fumbled with her words,looking around,then looking Sora in the eye.  
"Sora?" She asked quietly,"Sora..."

"Huh?Kairi?"He didnt really know what was going on,and he wasnt sure if he liked it,either.Kairi finally placed her hand gently on top of Sora's and smiled.

"Sora,love is a big adventure too,you know?We'll have fun!"she laughed a little,until she met Sora's blank face.He stared at her,feeling the warmth of her hand.He knew that just a year ago,if she had done such a thing his heart would have skipped a beat,and he would be smiling,feeling warm.He had wondered for a while if he still had feelings for her,and now he was sure.He didnt like how this was.She was just a great friend.lifting his hand up and away from Kairi's,he apologized.

"K-Kairi..."He looked away,unable to meet her eyes,"This isnt right...not for me.." He breathed,gathering the courage to look her in the eye.When he did,he saw that they were wide,and shining,not with happiness,but what seemed to be tears.She put one of hands to her heart,as if it were in pain,and with the other hand touched Sora's cheek lightly.Sora didn't resist.After blowing her off,he didnt want to make it worse.Kairi smiled weakly.

"Sorry.It's ok.You choose who you like,"she paused,"But-we're still friends,right"  
Sora smiled and nodded,releaving her."Well then,"She got up happily,and faced the horizon.The sun was almost gone,almost swallowed by the darkness of night-time.  
"Goodnight,Sora."She walked off into the distance.Sora could hear her steps,even though she was far away.They were quite soft,and Sora could tell she was still upset.Sighing,he took out the good luck Charm she had given him and cupped it in his hands.

"If it's not you Kairi...then who is it?"he asked himself,unaware of his own feelings,his own love,only knowing that he had feelings for someone..."But who"  
He closed his eyes,and tried not think of anything,his mind blank and peaceful.

Kairi closed her bedroom door and ran to her window.The stars had filled the night sky quickly,the moon lighting the darkness.She crossed her arms on the windowsill and rested her head in them,letting the sound of the waves outside calm her down.A small chill covered her each time the breeze got a little bit cold,and each time she thought of Sora.  
"Sora...you dummy..."She whispered weakly,a small crystal clear tear running down her flushed cheek.She peered outside,slightly lifting her head to see Sora still there,but standing.He was throwing rocks into the sea,trying to skim them and failing everytime.  
"I see you have love on your mine too..."She cried,standing up,pulling her pink curtains with one last glance and crashing onto her bed in tears.  
"I know it's no-one's fault...but why?"she cried,placing a pillow over her head,crying,crying,crying,slowly falling asleep.

At the same time,Riku watched Sora trying to skim stones from his window also.He laughed a little each time he failed,but it made him feel a little sad.He knew something was up with him,and it stung him to know that.  
"My little Sora,"He smiled slightly,leaning out of the window."Whats wrong"  
Sora stopped skimming stones and turned on his heel sharply.His mind was blurry about what had happened,and all he wanted was to sleep it off.Riku watched his every step,until he could no longer see him before closing his window.He limped over to his bed,and sat down,looking at his leg.He lifted the trouser leg a little and scanned his bandages.  
"I dont care if I'm like this forever"he told himself,letting the trouser leg cover it up again.He looked upwards to the sky,remembering the fight in which he took the hit for Sora,gaining him that injury."Because I did it for you...Ugh!" he put his hands over his face and fell backwards softly."Its not like you feel the same way..."he sighed,closing his eyes. 


End file.
